Off Duty
by Turbo K1000
Summary: This is set a few weeks before the events of the movie Tales of Vesperia First Strike. Evalina finally gets a day off after weeks of sentry duty and monster hunting, so she decides to spend the day with her best friend. Will she get him to tag along? GaristaxOC. One-Shot. Cute, pointless fluff. Enjoy!


**Tales of Vesperia First Strike**

**Off Duty**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Tales of Vesperia or Tales of Vesperia First Strike.**

**I do however own Evalina Crest, please ask permission before using her.**

**I wanted to try making a One-Shot separate for a change, so I did this. This is a little sneak peak at my newest pairing, Garista from Tales of Vesperia First Strike and Evalina my OC.**

**This is set about two weeks before Yuri and Flynn arrive in Shizontania.**

**I hope you like this seriously fluffy One-Shot.**

**Brush your teeth when you've finished, it's a little sweet. XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What?!"

Evalina, a woman with long murky red hair and sea green eyes stood in the office of Captain Nylen Fedrok, currently glaring at him like he had just done her wrong. "You're kidding right? Tell me you're kidding!"

"I've made up my mind..." Nylen said, sighing as he lit his pipe, opening an eye to look at her. "You're the best at whipping them into shape, you're a nessesity for this..."

"But I'm the third in command!" Evalina shouted, anger in her eyes. "This is not what the third in command is meant to do!"

"Yeah, but since we're such a small squad, two in command is plenty, so even getting promoted to this stage is a privillage!"

Evalina's eyes sharpened as she looked at her captain, knowing he won't change his mind, even if she begged. Which she would never do. "Fine..." She grumbled, crossing her arms.

Nylen's face lit up and he smiled brightly, that cheeky smirk on his lips. "That's the spirit!" He said, then looked down at his paperwork with a sigh and waved her off. "You can go now, I'll send someone to tell you when they arrive..."

"It's about time I take my post at the gates..." She said, turning and walking towards the door. "I'll bid you my leave, Captain..."

"Lina, you don't have to do that..." Nylen said, and Evalina hummed, looking at him over her shoulder, her eyes not as cold as they usually were, purely out of surprise. "You're off duty for the day, you've had a hard week with all the monsters and the injured citizens, enjoy a day to yourself!"

Evalina blinked, then smirked, giving the captain a nod before she left, leaving him with a bright grin, happy to have cheered her up.

He didn't act like a captain, and maybe that's why everyone looked up to him.

~ToVFS~

Evalina walked up to the set of large double doors, no longer wearing her armor, just the uniform you were required to wear when off duty, minus the gloves, she hated those damn gloves.

She smiled as she thought of her friend. She wouldn't usually come to see him this soon, so she hoped he would be surprised.

She chuckled softly and knocked on the door, no longer holding her cold frown and bitter attitude, since the other knights were no where to be seen.

The door opened and a man with waist length, platinum blonde hair and grey eyes came into view, Garista Ruodo blinked with shock at the sight before him.

"Evalina?" Garista asked, looking at her, blinking once with the surprise, his features still calm, no smile. "What are you doing here this early? You don't usually come over until late afternoon..."

Evalina's smile fell looked behind her, making sure no knights were hanging around. She couldn't risk shattering her reputation. "I got let off duty early, so I thought I'd come by and keep you company! Is that alright?" She looked back at him with a worried smile, hoping she wasn't irking him with her sudden appearance.

A small smile ghosted Garista's lips and he stepped out of the way, speaking with a warm tone, one he used with only two people, her and Nylen. "Of course not, you're always welcome..."

Evalina gave him a warm smile as she walked into the library and looked around, noting the small piles of books on the ground on the first floor of bookshelves. "Reorganizing things again?" She asked, as Garista walked with her, their steps slow as they made their way towards his living quarters.

"Yes, it seems most of the knights do not know the importance of keeping the books in numeral order..." Garista said, looking at the piles with a sigh. "Nor the extra work they leave me with..."

"No one gets you like I do!" Evalina said, making him chuckle as they entered his living quarters, a comfortable little room with a desk, a coffee table, a sofa and two chairs opposite it. In the top right hand corner was a set of stairs that lead to the kitchen, bathroom and his bedroom, where he kept his large piano.

She loved his music, he was an excellent musician and sher favorite song happened to be his best.

Evalina's smile softly and she walked into the room, noting that Garista was standing by the small staircase in the corner. "I'll collect some refreshments, make yourself comfortable..."

She nodded and watched as he walked away, allowing her to walk over to the sofa and sit down, looking at the bookshelf to find that he was organising that too.

She laughed softly and shook her head, glancing at the book title he was reading. 'Blastia Components' again? Hadn't he read that several times already?

She smirked as an idea for his next birthday present came to mind. A new book, this man was starting to run out of reading material, and he loved a good book.

"I see you've noticed my reading material..."

Evalina jumped and looked up to see Garista holding two glasses with the fingers of his left hand and a bottle of wine in his right hand. "A-ah sorry, I didn't mean to pry, I saw the title, that's all..." She said, laughing nervously.

Garista chuckled and walked over to the table, sitting down on the chair opposite her position on the sofa and placing both glasses on the table. "It's fine, I know you're not one to do it often, so this I can forgive..."

Evalina smiled and watched as Garista held up the bottle, a silent question. "Do you even have to ask?" She said, raising a brow as his own smile widened and he opened the bottle, pouring a small amount in each glass before picking her's up and placing it down in front of her, doing the same with his own.

"How has your morning been?" Garista asked, sitting up straight as she leaned over and took her glass, sitting up straight too, liking the small relaxing chat with her friend. "You must have worked considerably hard to be given the full day off..."

"Yeah, all week I've been guarding the town gates and hunting down monsters...It's really exhausting when the hoardes keep getting larger..." Evalina sighed and smoothed her fringe, which covered her left eye neatly. "Worst of all, Captain Fedrok's giving me some more recruits to train..."

Garista sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Again? As the newly appointed third in command, I assumed your jobs would be much more important than supervising the recruits..."

"I thought so too..." Evalina said, taking a sip of her wine, it was just as delicious as ever. Garista knew a good wine when he saw one. "Nice wine!" She said, lifting her glass.

Garista chuckled and lifted his own glass, taking a small sip, his eyes closed as he lowered it and spoke. "I saw it in the town market and thought it looked to be of fine quality, I know how much you love a good wine..."

Evalina's smile softened and she felt her heart leap slightly, she found it wonderful that Garista knew her this well. Of course, he had known her since they were both teenagers, it was only natural that he know everything about her by now.

Evalina thought back and let out a soft laugh, making Garista hum and open his eyes, his glass lowering with a curious motion, wanting to know what she was thinking of. "Is something funny?" He asked and she shook her head, placing her hand over her eyes gently, a stupidly cheerful grin on her lips.

"No, it's nothing important, I was just remembering how much we used to hate each other..." Evalina said, earning a chuckle as a response. "I think anyone who saw us now would actually think we're lying if we told them that!"

"Indeed..." Garista said, taking another sip of wine. "We were both rather...Distanced, back then, weren't we?"

"Distanced isn't the word, my friend..." Evalina said, taking another sip of her wine. "We were at each others throats at every possible moment!" Her smile softened and swirled the wine in the glass. "I'm glad that's not the case now though..."

Garista blinked, a gentle, small smile gracing his lips. He agreed with her, he had never had such an irreplaceable friend, especially one who shared some of his interests.

"Hey, I think we should go outside for the day!" Evalina said, looking out of the window at the beautifully sunny day.

_Some _of his interests.

Garista's surprise returned and he shook his head slightly, taking another sip of his wine, both his and Evalina's glasses running empty now. "My apologies, but I'm not really interested in going outside..."

Evalina's face turned from happy to irritated and she glared at Garista, swirling her glass still. "Oh come on, you rarely leave this library, you need some fresh air! It's not good for you!"

Garista looked up at her and tilted his head back slightly, allowing the last of the wine to slide down his throat. "I don't see the appeal in going outside..."

"It's beautiful and good for you!" Evalina said, standing up, draining the last of her glass. "Come on! Please?" She smiled kindly, wanting to spent the day with her friend. "You won't regret it, I promise!"

Garista looked at her and opened his mouth to complain further, only to sigh and lower his head when he realized she wouldn't budge.

This woman was the epitomb of stubborn.

"Alright..." Garista said, slowly getting to his feet, noting the large grin that spread across her lips, making his own smile return. "Just this once...I want to finish organizing the books..."

Evalina rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. "It's not often you get a day off Garista, enjoy it!" She laughed softly when he gave her a pointed look, a counter without words. "Oh I know I don't get one often either! That's why I want to spend it with my friend!"

Garista's face softened, his lips parting but his teeth locked, before he closed his mouth and a smile stretched over his lips. He had to admit, that was a rather good excuse.

One he couldn't argue with easily.

It was strange how different she made him, he was calm and collected yes, but when around Evalina, he would actually smile more often than with anyone else, including Nylen.

"Come on then, if we don't get going, it'll be night by the time we leave!" Evalina said, turning and walking down the library to the double doors at the end. Garista sighed again and his smile faded into a calm expression, following behind.

He hoped she was right and he wouldn't regret this.

~ToVFS~

Evalina and Garista walked out of the building, noting that the town was bristling with life, the markets open for the first time in a month, the monster threat having diminished enough for them to return, even if it's only for a little while.

Evalina and Garista walked towards the different stalls, one face showing a small smile, and the other a calm frown. "Oh this looks beautiful..." Evalina said, picking up a beautiful Blastia Core necklace. "I might buy this, it could come in handy if my Blastia Core get's damaged!"

Garista walked over and placed his hand over her's, making her jump and blush as she let go and he held the chain, lifting it and inspecting it, holding the core carefully and with an expert's touch. "It's far to large for your Blastia..." He said, looking down at her as she listened to him. "The Blastia you use needs a diamond shaped Core with a strong power source...This is used mainly as an accessory..."

"Oh, is that so?" She asked, holding out her hand as he gently placed it in her palm. "Damn...Although it would make a nice necklace!" She smiled and pulled out her Gald sack, opening it and placing the correct amount of coins in the merchant's hands, thanking him before to turned to her friend, who watched her with interest.

Evalina noted that the chain was too small to fit over her head, and that there was a small link connecting the chain parts together. "Perfect..." She grumbled, fiddling with the link uselessly. "I hate these things!"

Garista chuckled and held out his hand, getting a confused look from Evalina before she placed it in his hand. "What are you going to do?" She asked, as Garista inspected the link.

"Turn around..."

Evalina blinked, but listened, she had no reason not to trust her best friend. "Could you lift your hair?" He asked and she realized what he was doing, her cheeks flushing softly as she took her hair in her hands and pulled it out of the way.

A crystallized core came into her view and she shivered slightly as Garista's fingers brushed the skin of her neck, the link clicking together before his hands were gone.

Evalina dropped her hair and turned, holding the Core with a smile. "Thanks..." She said, giving that smile to her friend, who nodded, the two of them continuing through the market, checking out each stall with curious eyes.

"I think that the monster threat is getting out of hand now..." Evalina said as they continued. "I heard that you had a plan to get rid of most of them, is that true?" She waited a moment and blinked, stopping when she received no answer. "Garista?"

She turned and was rather surprised to find that Garista wasn't there. "Garista? Where did you go?" She looked around and spotted him, laughing whole-heartily when she realized he was looking at a stall full of books.

Garista hummed and looked back at her, smiling too when she hunched over, holding her stomach with tears in her eyes.

"Y-you idiot, you worried me for a second!" She gasped out and Garista chuckled, giving the merchant the correct amount of Gald, tucking the book into his coat and walking over to Evalina, who was calming down.

Garista waited until she had finally caught her breath and they continued. He had to admit, this was rather enjoyable as long as he had the right company.

~ToVFS~

Evalina sighed and sat down at a small table outside of a cafe, her legs aching already. "You wouldn't think I was part of the Knights, would you?" She joked as Garista sat down too, picking up the menu and reading it with interest.

Any form of writing caught his attention. It was rather ridiculous.

"So what are you having then?" Evalina asked, picking up her own menu and grinning when the word 'Black Forest Gateau' caught her attention.

"I'm having the small salad..." Garista said, and Evalina nodded, lifting her hand and watching as a waitress by the door came over.

"Good afternoon!" The Waitress said with a bubbly attitude, smiling brightly at them. "I'll be your service for the day!"

"That's good to know!" Evalina said, earning a soft laugh from the young woman. "I'll have a slice of Black Forest Gateau please..."

"And a small salad for me..." Garista said, and the woman wrote it down, bowing before she turned and walked away.

"So I heard you had a plan to clear the forest of monsters..." Evalina said, rolling her eyes as Garista pulled out the book and opened it to the first page. "I'm not going to get any conversation out of you until you finish that book, am I?"

Silence stretched for a minute before Garista hummed and looked up. "My apologies, I was preoccupied, could you repeat that?" He asked, arching a brow in confusion when Evalina burst into another fit of laughter.

"Evalina!"

Evalina hummed and looked up, seeing a knight running towards her, she hardened her features and a glare frosted her eyes, a chuckle reaching her ears from Garista at her sudden personality change.

"What is it, Jurgis?" She asked, glaring at the man as he stopped in front of her, looking rather panicked. "Can't you see I am having an important meeting?"

"I-I'm sorry, but some citizens have been attacked by monsters, half of the squad has been called out and we need your help! There's too many of them for us alone!"

Evalina cursed and stood up. "I need to collect my armor and weapons, wait for me at the gate!" She said to Jurgis, who nodded and ran towards the gate.

"Dammit..." Evalina sighed, turning and looking at Garista over her shoulder, who had an apologetic look in his eyes. "I'll be back soon, okay?" She asked, and he nodded, knowing she was telling him to wait for her. "Stupid monsters!" She growled, turning and sprinting through the market, towards the Knights quarters.

Garista sighed as both meals arrived and the waitress hummed, looking at where the woman had once been. "She had an important errand to run, she'll be back soon..." He said, placing his book down and picking up his fork.

He would wait, he knew when she say she'd be back soon, she usually meant it.

~ToVFS~

An hour passed since then and Garista sat there, munching absent-mindedly on a carrot stick, his mind elsewhere, probably thinking of what he was going to do once he got back to the library.

"S-sorry I'm late!"

Garista hummed and looked up, Evalina stood before him, she had discarded her armor and weapons it seemed, she had several small cuts and bruises but nothing serious. "Those monsters are a bunch of irritating bastards..."

The Strategist chuckled and she sat down, hissing when she landed on a particularly sore bruise. "How did it go?" Garista asked as Evalina picked up her fork and tucked into the cake, her face screwing up from the force of the sour cherries, before softening into delight.

She loved the sour cherries.

"We managed to save the citizens..." Evalina said, sighing as she took another chunk of the cake onto her fork. "The monsters are such a bother, I don't know why they're increasing in numbers, monsters don't usually attack unless you enter their territory...What's causing this abnormal behavior?"

Garista stared at Evalina as she stroked her chin, looking away with contemplation. She would stress herself out if she dwelled on it, and he knew this would probably be her only day off for a while. "Let's not think about that now..." He said, finishing the last of his salad and pushing the plate aside. "After all, this is our day off, is it not?"

Evalina hummed and looked at Garista, smiling with a soft laugh. "Yeah, that's right, I forgot for a minute there!" She said, slipping the food between her lips. "Is the book interesting?" She asked, pointing her fork at the new book.

"I'm not sure, I'm not far enough into the context to make much sense of it yet..." Garista said and Evalina chuckled, taking another sour cherry and popping it into her mouth, making Garista smile fondly when her face screwed up again.

She was a small breath of fresh air when she was happy, something only he saw out of her, even Nylen didn't see this side to her.

~ToVFS~

The sun was setting around now and Evalina had more or less dragged Garista out of town, towards the hills in the distance, saying it was a must before going back.

"I don't see the point in this..." Garista said with a sigh as the two of them walked up the steep hill, towards the top. "It's getting late and I should be getting back to work..."

"Oh come on, this is the most relaxing part of the day!" Evalina said, a little ahead of the reluctant Strategist. "I promise once the sun has set, we'll go back! I just love lying out here when the sun is setting!"

Garista stopped and blinked, chuckling as a small smile graced his lips and he continued. "I know, I'm usually the one to come and collect you when you're needed..."

"I don't see why they bother you to come and get me when I'm a big enough girl to go back myself!" Evalina said, looking for a nice spot before she sat down, looking up as Garista walked over to her and stood beside her, not actually sitting down himself.

"It's because you refuse to tell people where you go when off duty, and they're aware that I know you better than anyone else..." Garista said, looking down at her, the setting sun contrasting with his eyes.

"Yeah, that's true..." Evalina said, smiling up at Garista. "If it was Captain Fedrok that collected me, I'd be a little annoyed, same with the twins or Jurgis, but with you I like being myself, so I can't complain when you're the one to come and tell me if something's wrong..."

Garista's lips curled into a smile and he looked down, carefully taking a seat beside her, his long coat separating below the waist and revealing his blue pants beneath.

He placed on arm on his raised knee and stretched out the other, looking at the town both of them helped protect. "It's been several years since we were both posted here, hasn't it?"

"I was worried I would never see you again...After all, after I was accepted into the Knights, I was sent to work in the capital and you had been sent elsewhere..." She said, with a small blush as she laid back, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked up at the sky, one leg crossed over the other and hanging in the air. "When Captain Fedrok mentioned you, I nearly had a heart attack!" She laughed softly and Garista chuckled.

"I remember when you came over for the first time...I was rather surprised to see you again..." Garista said, pushing his glasses up his nose, his eyes closed as he remembered. "I had thought once we had graduated the academy and we said goodbye, we wouldn't meet again...When you came to Shizontania, I assumed it was to visit..."

"Yeah, now you're stuck with me!" She said, grinning when he chuckled and dropped his arm onto his knee again, looking at her with a small smile.

Yes, he was stuck with her. However he couldn't see any downsides to that, none in the slightest.

Evalina took a deep, relaxing breath and closed her eyes, the wind brushing through her hair, uncovering her left eye every so often. "It's so peaceful out here, you wouldn't think monsters were going crazy..."

"No, it is rather bizarre..." Garista said, looking ahead, the wind making his long hair flutter softly, his features calm and serious. Typical Garista.

"Well, there's no point in dwelling on it until we find a solution..." Evalina said, opening her eyes to see the sky getting darker.

Garista slipped his hand into his coat and pulled out the book he had bought, reading it intently with Evalina laughing beside him.

An hour or so passed and the sun finally set, the sky a strange hue of purple and the stars glittering faintly, coming into view.

Garista slipped his book into his coat and placed a hand on the ground, carefully getting to his feet, making even that movement coming out graceful. "We should head back..." He said as Evalina nodded, sitting up and humming when a hand came into view.

"Th-thanks..." She said with a smile, taking Garista's hand as he lifted her to his feet, letting go as soon as she was steady.

The two of them walked back to town, chatting aimlessly all the way down the hill and into town.

~ToVFS~

Garista walked with Evalina to the Knights Headquarters, standing at the front door with her, the lights illuminating the beautiful garden.

"I guess I'll come by once I finish my duties tomorrow..." Evalina said, walking towards the door, only to stop and look at Garista over her shoulder. "You're not bad company, you know that, right?"

Garista sighed with a smile and looked at her with a defeated gaze. "I spend all day with you and that's the first thing you say once it's over?"

Evalina let out a loud laugh and opened the door. "Nah, I'm going to bug you tomorrow as well!" She smirked with a teasing gleam in her eyes. "Maybe I'll help you with the library, as thanks..."

Garista nodded, folding both arms behind his back. "That sounds like a rather reasonable token of appreciation..." He said, and Evalina chuckled, lifting her hand as a gesture for goodbye.

Garista did the same and watched as she walked through the door and closed it behind her, his hand dropping when she was out of sight.

The Strategist turned and walked down the path with a smile, his hair swaying with his movements, the lights shining against his face, showing his content expression.

She was right, he did not regret a thing.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Since Garista is given a vast amount of screen time, most of this is probably headcannon, but it's the best I could do.**

**Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome, I take criticism well and I love to hear everything you have to say!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
